Star Trek: The Next Generation (Pocket)
– | Year = Vario }} Star Trek: The Next Generation è stata pubblicata sotto forma di romanzo dalla Pocket Books dal 1987 negli Stati Uniti, su licenza della Paramount Pictures. Riassunto Pocket Books è stato il primo editore ad avera la licenza dalla Paramount Pictures per produrre una serie di romanzi sulla TOS e una serie di episodi romanzati su''Star Trek: The Next Generation, a partire dal tardo 1980. Quasi tutti i romanzi di Star Trek: TNG, i manuali tecnici e gli adattamenti fanno parte di questa serie di romanzi. Lista Romanzi Romanzi * ''Encounter at Farpoint * Unification * Relics * Descent * All Good Things... * Generations * Klingon * First Contact * Insurrection * Nemesis Numerati # Ghost Ship # The Peacekeepers # The Children of Hamlin # Survivors # Strike Zone # Power Hungry # Masks # The Captains' Honor # A Call to Darkness # A Rock and a Hard Place # Gulliver's Fugitives # Doomsday World # The Eyes of the Beholders # Exiles # Fortune's Light # Contamination # Boogeymen # Q-in-Law # Perchance to Dream # Spartacus # Chains of Command # Imbalance # War Drums # Nightshade # Grounded # The Romulan Prize # Guises of the Mind # Here There Be Dragons # Sins of Commission # Debtors' Planet # Foreign Foes # Requiem # Balance of Power # Blaze of Glory # The Romulan Stratagem # Into the Nebula # The Last Stand # Dragon's Honor # Rogue Saucer # Possession # Invasion! #2: The Soldiers of Fear # Infiltrator # A Fury Scorned # The Death of Princes # Intellivore # To Storm Heaven # Q Continuum #1: Q-Space # Q Continuum #2: Q-Zone # Q Continuum #3: Q-Strike # Dyson Sphere # Double Helix #1: Infection # Double Helix #2: Vectors # Double Helix #3: Red Sector # Double Helix #4: Quarantine (Double Helix) # Double Helix #5: Double or Nothing # Double Helix #6: The First Virtue # The Forgotten War # Gemworld, Book One # Gemworld, Book Two # Tooth and Claw # Diplomatic Implausibility # Maximum Warp #1: Dead Zone # Maximum Warp #2: Forever Dark # Immortal Coil Non numerati * Metamorphosis (TNG Giant #1) * Vendetta (TNG Giant #2) * Reunion * Imzadi * The Devil's Heart * Dark Mirror * Q-Squared * Crossover * Kahless * Day of Honor ** #1: Ancient Blood * Ship of the Line * Starfleet Academy: ** The Best and the Brightest * Planet X * The Captain's Table ** #2: Dujonian's Hoard * The Dominion War ** #1: Behind Enemy Lines ** #3: Tunnel Through the Stars * Triangle: Imzadi II * I, Q * The Valiant * The Genesis Wave: ** The Genesis Wave, Book One ** The Genesis Wave, Book Two ** The Genesis Wave, Book Three * Section 31: ** Rogue * Gateways ** #3: Doors Into Chaos ** What Lay Beyond (conclusione) * A Hard Rain * The Battle of Betazed * Do Comets Dream? * The Genesis Wave: ** Genesis Force * Signature Edition ** Pantheon ** The Q Continuum ** Imzadi Forever ** The Hand of Kahless * Engines of Destiny * The Lost Era: ** The Buried Age * The Sky's the Limit *''Slings and Arrows'' (eBooks) *# A Sea of Troubles *# The Oppressor's Wrong *# The Insolence of Office *# That Sleep of Death *# A Weary Life *# Enterprises of Great Pitch and Moment A Time to... serie Star Trek: A Time to... è ambientato nei mesi che precedono . *''...Be Born'' *''...Die'' *''...Sow'' *''...Harvest'' *''...Love'' *''...Hate'' *''...Kill'' *''...Heal'' *''A Time for War, A Time for Peace'' Romanzi Post-''Nemesis'' :Vedi anche: Star Trek: Titan, Articles of the Federation * Death in Winter * Resistance * Q&A * Before Dishonor * Greater than the Sum * Star Trek: Destiny (evento crossover) * Losing the Peace * Indistinguishable from Magic * Typhon Pact: Paths of Disharmony * Typhon Pact: The Struggle Within * Typhon Pact: Plagues of Night * Typhon Pact: Raise the Dawn * Typhon Pact: Brinkmanship * Cold Equations: The Persistence of Memory * Cold Equations: Silent Weapons * Cold Equations: The Body Electric * The Stuff of Dreams (eBook) * Star Trek: The Fall (evento crossover) * The Light Fantastic * Takedown * Armageddon's Arrow Vedi anche * Star Trek: The Original Series (Pocket) * Star Trek: Deep Space Nine (Pocket) * Star Trek: Voyager (Pocket) * Star Trek: Enterprise (Pocket) cs:Pocket TNG de:Star Trek: The Next Generation (Romane) en:Star Trek: The Next Generation (Pocket) nl:Star Trek: The Next Generation (Pocket)